Who is She?
by eissie-licious
Summary: It's all due to Yankumi's childish attitudes and stupidness that leads to a great revalation. Shin likes...who?


A/N This is another ShinKumi goodness. This is a very simple and short fanfic, but it's obviously filled with ShinKumi romance.

"**WHO IS SHE?"**

"Ah, I can't believe your that stupid, Yankumi!"

"What the--? I'm not stupid!"

"You know, normal people don't do such stupid stuff like that. Oh, I get it, your not normal!"

"SAWADA!"

--

--

--

--

--

It all started out when I was walking on my way to the shopping center. The sun was really hot and the bus was always fully loaded, so I decided to walk instead of taking one. It can be a good exercise after all. This is my first time of going alone in a shopping center. Mostly, my henchmen are the ones doing the errands for me, but this time I want to experience the, 'experience'. Okay, I really do forgot to bring an umbrella. That's why I was sweating and perspiring like crazy. You know, my legs are really hurting. How far was that shopping center, by the way? I asked passers by and they keep telling me that…

"Oh, are you alright, dear? You shouldn't walk. That shopping center was far from here. You should take a bus, then a train would do."

"Huh? How long is the bus ride?" I continued asking.

"My estimated time will be 45 minutes if there's a traffic and maybe 30 minutes if there wasn't any. The train ride is not a problem, it is optional. You can walk after your bus ride. See you." Said the lady. **(A/N: I just invented the time! .)**

"45 minutes? Is it really that far? I should have ride the bus." I said while stumping my foot to the land.

I still continued walking but I was really tired, then I noticed someone.

"Sawada!"

"Huh?" he asked.

"What are you doing in here?"

"None of your business."

"Huh? Don't talk that way to your sweet teacher." I said putting both my hands to my waist.

"Yankumi, your not my teacher anymore."

"A..huh…can I ask you a favor?" I asked him, while thinking of a possible idea so that I can go to that shopping center quickly.

"I know your really smart…your very nice to other people…" I said.

"Spit it out."

"Can I…can you piggy back me? Please?"

"Huh? Are you out of your mind? I'm not doing such things…"

"Please…"

"No."

"Pretty Please…"

"Hmmmphh…!"

"Pretty please with cherry on top?"

"Stop it!"

"Pretty please with cherry, apples, oranges, lemon, pear on top?" I said bearing the sweetest and the cutest facial expression I can bear. I guess he thought it was creepy.

"Huh? What are you saying?"

"Sawada, I'm really tired. Grandfather will scold me if I get back to our house already late at night. Please!" I said.

I pretended to cry, putting both of my hands to my face."

"Waaaah!" I said.

"I'm leaving now. Goodbye!" said Sawada.

Now, this is my turn to do what I should do. This is what I lived for. This is why my grandfather trained me harder. Haha, I'm exaggerating. I chased him silently, then I put both my hands behind his up and I carry myself up.

"Yan…YanKumi!"

"Sawada, please! My legs are hurting…Even a few miles will do!"

"A…few…miles?"

Yes! I already got my ride…but still he was refusing.

"I don't like you to be carried."

"I'm not being carried. This is only a piggy back. Please! Let's go now to the shopping center!"

"Shopping center?"

"Yes!"

"So, you want me to carry you up to the shopping center?"

"No…until the train station. But if you like, you can carry me up to the shopping center. I can save fares! Yey!" I said probably higher hopes.

He forcefully let me down.

"Yankumi!"

But I was not letting go. Then suddenly, I fell to the land, and I can feel I twisted my ankle.

"Ouch!"

"Now, Yankumi, it can't be helped. Don't whine. Your acting like a child"

"No, this is true. Awww! It hurts!"

"Huh? Is it?" he said while touching my ankle.

"Don't touch it, scambag!"

"See, that's what you get!" he said smiling.

"Why are you smiling at , eh? You should help me. This is all your fault."

He helped me to stand up. My other arms was around his neck.

"Ah, I can't believe your that stupid, Yankumi!"

"What the--? I'm not stupid!"

"You know, normal people don't do such stupid stuff like that. Oh, I get it, your not normal!"

"SAWADA!"

"I guess…I guess…I should have just ordered Tetsu to this for me. I should go home now. But how?"

Suddenly, he carried me.

"Yankumi, piggy backs are important."

"Huh? How come? Don't fool me, Sawada."

"I should carry you now, darkness is already spreading."

"Huh?"

"The lateness, the darkness, that ankle. You can't go home by yourself, haven't you? Don't tell me your still eager to do your errands. Let me carry you, then."

I just nodded.

--

--

--

--

--

It was really dark. I can't believe…I can't believe I was that 'unlucky'.

"Oi, why aren't you talking anymore?" Then I pushed my pointer finger to his cheeks and I said,

"Baka."

"Anyways, Sawada, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Why do you open such topic?" he asked me.

"I was juts curious, I mean, Uchi already has one, Noda was dating, Minami…yes, he already has one…But you? How about you?"

"Yankumi…" he said calmly.

"Yes?"

"Do you want me to throw you below so you can twist your other ankle again?" he said threateningly.

I was laughing, "Your love less, aren't you?"

"Stop it."

"Haha, it's okay, but…but… you should find one."

"I already did." He said.

"You did?" I was wide eyed. Uhmmm…once in a blue moon?

"Yes, I did."

"What is she like?"

"Well, she's not pretty." He said.

"Not…pretty? Well, in my opinion, all girls are pretty."

"But she's not."

"Yes, she is!" I said protesting.

"No, she's really not that pretty. She's weird."

"Weird? How come?"

"Just…weird."

"What more? What more?" I asked excitedly.

"She's stupid."

"Huh? Stu…stupid?"

"Yes, very stupid. She did things that…well pretty stupid." Said Shin.

(A/N At this point Shin kept on smiling while giving the negative descriptions.)

"Huh? Stop giving me such attitudes. What is she like? Huh? What is she like?"

"Seriously?" he asked me.

"SERIOUSLY!" I said almost shouting.

"Well, she's very dedicated."

"…dedicated.." I said in whisper.

"Energetic…"

"…energetic…"

"Bubbly…"

"…bubbly…"

"And very pretty for me…"

"Oh! That's very nice! Do I now her, huh? Sawada, do I know her?"

"Huh?"

"Is she a student?"

"No." he said.

"Really? Gosh, this is so wonderful. Maybe, I can help you to court her."

"As if you have experiences." He said.

"Are you under estimating me?"

"I'm professional when it comes to…LOVE!" I said raising my fist to the air.

Then I almost fell.

"Watch what you're doing!" said Shin concerning.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was just getting excited with your love story."

"Yeah, right…"

"So, where are we? Oh yeah, who is she?"

"You don't need to know."

"Please! I won't tell, I promise! It will be just our little secret."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Ofcourse!"

We arrived at home. Grandfather asked me what happened and I said my story. He even thanked Sawada for bringing me home. We both entered my room, and I sit on my bed. He was about to exit when I asked him again.

"Sawada! Whose that girl your liking?"

"Huh?"

"You said, you will tell it to me."

"Oh yeah, about that."

"Who was she?"

He walked near me. He bent his legs so that he can reach me, then suddenly, he reached my lips. Then we kissed. Shocks! It was heavenly. His lips were really soft. We both closed our eyes. Then after a few moments, we let go. We were breathing heavily. He stood up and he walked towards the door. I was shocked with his actions. He simply said…

"Who do you think?"

END.

A/N: That was a very short fanfic, but I was liking the idea that's why I decided to transform it into a one shot story. Oh God! I'm loving the ShinKumi goodness. Please rate and review. Thanks!


End file.
